Just Another Day For The Crew of Station 51
by colt-4551
Summary: New Chapter Uploaded. Sorry it took so long. I've been busy in school. Please review.
1. The Day Starts Good

**Chapter 1: The Day Starts Good**

John Gage walked into the truck bay of Station 51 with a smile on his face. He entered the locker room and went to his locker. He looked around as the others were staring at him with puzzled looks on their faces. John goes to Roy and asked, "What?" Roy answered, "Why are you so happy?" John answered, "I got myself a date tomorrow night." Marco says, "Oh, who?" "Her name's Lacy. She works at the pizza place on the corner of Main St. and Sinclair Ave. Before anyone could say anything else, the tones go out. The call came over: "Squad 51, man down. 14568 Bush Rd. 1-4-5-6-8 Bush Rd. Cross streets are Sycamore St. and 5th Ave. Timeout: 8:45. " "Squad 51, KMG 365", Captain Stanley acknowledged the call, wrote down the address and handed the paper to Roy while Marco opened the bay door for the squad. After the door opened, the squad raced off.

As the squad pulled up to the residence, they saw a young woman standing next to an older gentleman that was lying on the ground. The woman was saying, "Help! I think he is having trouble breathing." Roy got out of the squad and grabs the oxygen and defribilator while John grab the drug box and biophone. When Roy approached the man, he asked the woman, "What happened?" She answered, "I don't know. He was fine 15 minutes and then he just suddenly collapsed." "Does he have a history of heart trouble?", John asked. "Yes, his heart gives him trouble once in a while." Roy hooked up the 12-lead and looked at the screen. He turned to John and said, "He's throwing PVCs, John." "I'll contact Rampart." John took out the biophone and turned it on. He pressed the talk button and said, "Rampart, this is Squad 51."

At Rampart General, Chief Nurse Dixie McCall was at the nurse's station when she saw the light flash in the radio station. She went into the radio station and pushed the talk button. "Unit calling, repeat." John replied, "Rampart, this is Squad 51." "Go ahead, 51." "Rampart, we have a male, approximately 75 years old. Patient collapsed approximately 20 minutes ago. Rampart, be advised, patient has a history of heart problems. Patient is hooked up to 12-lead and is showing PVCs. Stand by for vitals." Dixie replied, "Standing by, 51." Dixie saw Doctor Kel Brackett outside of the radio station and she knocked on the glass of the radio room and Kel heard her and came into the radio room. "What do you got Dix", Kel asked. Dixie answered, "It's 51. They've got a 75 year old male on a 12-lead and it's showing PVCs." Just then, John's voice comes over the radio, "Rampart, this is Squad 51." Kel answered, "Go ahead, 51." "Rampart, vitals are as followed. Pulse is 95. BP is 120/58. Respiration is 10." "51, can you transmit the 12-lead?", Kel asked. John's voice came back over,"10-4 Rampart, stand by." 30 seconds later, the 12-lead came through to Rampart. Kel looked at it and said over the radio,"51, start an IV with D5W and give the patient a bolus of 75 milligrams of lidocaine TKO." "10-4, Rampart. The ambulance has just arrived. Our ETA will be about 10-15 minutes. Squad 51 out."

Later, at the hospital, Johnny and Roy were talking in the nurse's lounge, drinking coffee. "I am glad that the gentleman is going to survive", Roy said. John replied, "Yeah, he gave us a scare for a little while there." "Let's head back." "Right behind you." Roy pressed the button on the walkie-talkie and said, "Squad 51 available." The reply came back, "10-4, 51."


	2. The Day Continues

**Chapter 2: The Day Continues**

When the squad got back to the station, Roy and John smelled eggs and bacon. They went into the dayroom and they saw were empty plated in the sink. "Oh man," John said. "You guys didn't leave any food for us." Captain Stanley replied, "Cool down hot shot. There's a plate for each of you in the oven." John and Roy grabbed their plates and they each grabbed a fork. John and Roy each took a seat and they were about ready to take a seat when the klaxon went off. "Engine 51, garbage fire. Behind Tom's Pizzeria. 199 Main St. 1-9-9 Main St. Timeout: 10:05." John and Roy heard the engine lave the truck bay and they were about ready to eat their breakfast when the klaxon went off again. "Squad 51, Engine 220, Engine 39, Squad 10, Motor Vehicle Accident with injuries. North Main and Sycamore. North Main and Sycamore. Police advise of a gas leak. Timeout: 10:06." Johnny and Roy ran for the truck bay as the call was being dispatched over the radio. Johnny got in the squad while Roy acknowledged the call and opened the truck bay door. The squad raced off.

Roy and John were the first on scene. It was a two car head on collision. Roy and John spotted Vince and Vince had seen them pull up and he started walking toward the squad. When he got to the squad, he talked to Roy and Johnny. Vince said, "Sorry guys. There were only two people in the accident and they're both dead." John replied, "We'll let dispatch know. Is there still a gas leak?" "Yeah, there is." Roy got on the mic. "LA, this is Squad 51." "Go ahead, 51." "LA police report that all victims of this accident are Code F, but there is still a gas leak .We still will require an engine." "10-4, 51." A new voice came over the radio. "LA, this is Engine 220. We are one minute from the accident site. We'll respond to take care of the gas. Return all other units." Three beeps came over the radio. "All units responding with Engine 220 cancel." Roy pushed the talk button on the mic. "LA, this is Squad 51." "Go ahead 51." "LA, Squad 51 is available and returning to quarters. "10-4, 51."

When Roy and John got back to the station, they saw that the engine was back. They went into the dayroom and they saw Cap and the others were sitting at the table talking. Roy and John went to get a cup of coffee and John asked, "What are you guys talking about?" Chet replied, "We're just talking about this girl that we met down at the pizzeria." "Oh, what was her name?" "Lacy." That stopped John right in his tracks. He asked Chet, "Was it the same girl that I was talking about?" "Chet replied, "Yep, and boy John, if you weren't going out with her, I would've asked her out. You're pretty lucky to be going out with a girl like that." Before anyone could say anything else, the klaxon went off. "Station 51, Engine 220, Foam 18, Structure Fire 15847 Sycamore. 1-5-8-4-7 Sycamore. Cross Streets: Washington and Sinclair. Timeout: 10:54." The guys raced for the truck bay. After Cap acknowledged and climb into the engine, the squad raced off followed closely by the engine.


End file.
